


Peaceful sleep part 1

by Vouxels (xav)



Series: Apheleon Chronicles [3]
Category: Dragon Nest (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xav/pseuds/Vouxels
Summary: A part of a longer fic. The rest is spoilers so stay tuned until more fics for this series is posted! 😛





	Peaceful sleep part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverne/gifts).



The room was too big for him once. There's just his bed and empty bookshelves. It was his mother who accompanied him to sleep at night until he get used with sleeping all by himself.

Time passed, the shelves gets filled with books that he read. New furniture were added for his comfort. He read his books on the couch, had breakfast on the small table when his parents are too busy to have breakfast together, had some tea at the balcony in the afternoon. The room was good enough for him.

Then the thing happened. He was still young back then, taken away, not knowing of what fate has in store for him.

And when he gets back, he found out that he lost his mother. He mourned for her, he changed, he was alone… lonely, he was scared.  
His bed no longer felt as comfortable as it used to. Some nights he dragged his pillow and blanket with him, lying in front of the fireplace, to the couch, the balcony. Anywhere he can shut his eyes, trying to take all the bad memories away, just for a peaceful sleep.

It goes on and on and on. Until he grew tired and decided shut it out. Throw it at the back of his head. Though it comes back to him from time to time but it's alright, all of the memories went silent after awhile.   


He grows. He found his first love. It took him awhile to open up to his lover. He stopped being lonely. He was happy. They shared a lot of things together. Little talks, stories, body heat… until a seed of an idea grows inside him. An idea planted by his first love to leave his safe haven.

Hoping for a better life out there. Alone. Together.   
  
And so they did… but it didn't turn out too well for both of them.

His father’s wrath took his lover from him.

As a punishment, his lover’s sight was taken. Blinded forever, unable to see his beloved face ever again. Kept away in the dungeons, all alone by himself.

He was devastated. The bad memories came back. They found him curled up in front of the fireplace once again. Trying to find a peace of mind. Trying to rest his eyes. Trying to forget...

**Author's Note:**

> A part of a longer fic. The rest is spoilers so stay tuned until more fics for this series is posted! 😛


End file.
